


i will marry u!!!

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BFFs to Bfs, Fluff, M/M, funny fluff, stars w cute child markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck was so sure that he was going to marry mark and mark was there to agree him."little donghyuck huffed out of his nose in anger and yelled “I WILL MARRY MARK AND YOU ALL WILL SEE!!!” before walking out of the hair salon, pulling a confused and wide eyed mark with him."note: I got inspired by what happened in the hair salon I went a few days ago(to dye my hair to black) and by a proposal video i saw in youtube. the man proposed his gf in cinema saloon too but the words and videos i wrote are all different ^-^





	i will marry u!!!

“Mom” a little boy, around the age 5 called for his mother but the woman he called for was busy with her customer.

“And I said, “uhmm you are dating with a goddess like me and you still go around hanging with those bitc-girls” the customer changed the word she was going to use after seeing the kid beside her.

“Mom” the kid called again but the mom answered to the customer’s words instead.

“He go hang with those girls but he always comes back to you at the end?”

“Yeah”

“Dump his unloyal ass girl, you deserve better” said another customer while her long long hair was getting straightened.

“Mom!” the boy called again, this time tugging on the hem of her t-shirt and pouting cutely.

The woman stopped the hairdryer and looked down at the boy with a knowing smile “yes donghyuckkie?”

“Mom I’m gonna marry mark”

“You what?” the woman said in a shocked tone while the said boy, mark chocked on his chocolate milk in the background.

Donghyuck cleared his throat and talked more seriously “I’m gonna marry with mark, mom.”

He pouted again when his mother started laughing.

“Oh donghyuck honey”

“Mom I’m serious! I will marry with mark!”

“Okay honey. You will.” She said while still laughing and wiping away her tears.

“Did you ask me about this donghyuck?”

Little boy gulped down and looked at the other woman who was holding the hair straightener. He walked closer to the said woman and cleared his throat again.

“M-Mrs. Lee, can I marry with mark please?”

Mrs. Lee stared at donghyuck with a serious expression for a while before started laughing too.

Donghyuck huffed out of his nose in anger and yelled “I WILL MARRY MARK AND YOU ALL WILL SEE!!!” before walking out of the hair salon, pulling a confused and wide eyed mark with him.

Everyone in the salon was laughing so hard that someone almost burned a customer’s hair.

“Your son is so serious about marrying with mine”

“I know right. I wonder what is going on in his little child mind.” She said and curled the hair in her hand gently, giving it a beautiful shape.

“I wouldn’t mind having him as my son-in-law you know.”

“Oh no, you wouldn’t want that. Believe me.”

And they laughed again. Unaware of what will happen in future…

_____________________________________________________________________

“Stupid adults and their stupid laughter” donghyuck said while kicking the sand castle he and mark made yesterday.

“U-uhmm hyuckkie”

“Yes hyunggie?” 

Donghyuck had always talked so sweetly to mark. And only to mark. Other than mark, he was a bratty child to everyone else.

“y-you want to marry me?”

Donghyuck smiled and held mark’s cheeks and pressed them together, making mark look even cuter if it is possible.

“I “will” marry you hyunggie. We will marry.”

“b-but-”

“Not today unfortunately” donghyuck said and sighed, “we are too young to marry now.”

Mark got sad too when his precious friend’s voice came out so sad.

“But it’s okay. Cause we will marry in future.”

Mark smiled when donghyuck smiled again. It was that simple. If donghyuck was happy, mark was happy too. If he was sad, mark was sad too.

“But why do you want to marry me hyuckkie? I am a boy. Boys wouldn’t want to marry boys.”

“I used to think like that too hyunggie. But then I heard taeyong hyung will marry with his friend. He is a boy too. But hyung said he loves him. Hyung also said it doesn’t matter if I marry a boy as long as I love him.”

“You love me hyuckkie?”

Mark’s eyes were already wide but they widened more when donghyuck pecked his cheek.

“Of course I do hyunggie. You are my bestie best friend. And we always play the same games. And we love the same brand of choco milk. And hyunggie is so smart and cute and handsome and he always protects me from those bad bad boys that is older than us. And our mothers are friends. So it would be great if we marry each other hyunggie.”

“True”

“Do you love me too hyunggie???” donghyuck asked, sitting the other swing next to the one mark was sitting on and smiling at mark with hopeful eyes.

“Of course I do hyuckkie. You are my bestie best friend.”

“Good. Then we can marry.”

Mark smiled wider when donghyuck smiled widely again, and started going back and forth in happiness.

“We can hyuckkie.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

“No donghyuck, a boy can’t marry with another boy! It’s wrong! And so gross!”

“No it isn’t! I am going to marry mark! And it won’t be wrong or gross!”

“Mark doesn’t like boys like you do! He isn’t gross like you!”

“How can you know? I’m his best friend not you!”

“Everyone with eyes can see idiot! If there is someone who will marry with mark that’s me not you.”

“Shut up koeun he doesn’t even like you!”

“Oh he doesn’t? Then why did he give me a candy yesterday? He likes me!”

“H-he gave you candy?”

Koeun smirked, seeing the defeated look on donghyuck’s face made her so happy.

“Watermelon flavored candy”

Donghyuck gasped and koeun smirked wider. Mark loved the watermelon-flavored candy the most. And he only shared it with donghyuck ever.

“What happened donghyuck? Cat got your tongue?”

Donghyuck felt his eyes getting teary so he did the best thing to hide his tears from the cruel girl in front of him, he ran away to the boy’s restroom. Koeun giggled after him and yelled a “yes run away you disgusting idiot!”. She wasn’t aware that another boy was glaring holes into her soul in anger.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Donghyuck shook in his place when someone knocked on the door of the bathroom stall softly.

“Hyuckkie It’s me”

Mark’s soft tone made him sob and cry harder.

“Can you open the door hyuckkie? Please?”

Donghyuck could never say “no” to mark. So he opened the door and sat down on the corner again, leaning on the wall behind him, hands around his knees, knees on his chest.

“What happened hyuckkie? Did koeun do something?”

“W-why hyunggie gave his candy to her?”

“What cand-oh! You mean yesterday?”

Donghyuck nodded and sniffed. Mark’s heart hurted so bad when he saw how his best friend’s face was covered in tears.

“She said her grandmother is sick and she said she loves watermelon too. She asked me if I can give her a candy and I said I could. I didn’t want to make a sick grandma sad hyuckkie.”

“Really? That is why you gave her your candy hyunggie? Not cause you like her?”

“I used to like her cause she was my friend. But not anymore.”

“Why??” donghyuck asked and sniffed again.

Mark leaned forward and wiped away donghyuck’s tears gently “because she made my bestie best friend cry. So I don’t like her anymore. I don’t want anyone to make my hyuckkie cry.”

Donghyuck pulled mark into a hug, his small hands holding into the back of mark’s school shirt tightly.

“I was so scared that you liked her hyunggie. I thought you will marry with her.”

Mark hugged him back, rubbing his back “of course I won’t do that hyuckkie. You and I will marry, won’t we?”

Donghyuck’s crying slowed down.

“We will right hyunggie?”

“We will hyuckkie. Don’t worry.”

Mark didn’t break the hug but he could sense that donghyuck was now smiling which made him smile too. If donghyuck was happy he was happy too. Simple.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“So you and mark will get married when you grew up enough??”

Donghyuck nodded proudly “yes we will”

“But you both are boys” the boy said with his eyes wide in shock.

Donghyuck sighed and rolled his eyes “boys can marry too.”

“I had never seen two boys marrying hyuck”

“Well too bad for you. But mark and I will marry.”

“Your mom is okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t she? It is not something bad jeno.”

Jeno looked down at his hands for a while and played with his fingers shyly.

“I-if it’s not something bad…can I marry with nana too? “

Donghyuck chuckled at jeno’s shyness. He had always been the quiet kid of the classroom. But he was even shyer when it was about jaemin. He would have pink cheeks whenever jaemin talked to him. At first donghyuck didn’t understand why jeno was like that but now he finally understood why. He looked down and gave jeno a sweet smile.

“Yes you can”

“G-good”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

“Dude you remember that one time jeno asked you if he can marry me?”

“Yeah? Why are you asking for?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to remind that he had always been in love with me even since we were in middle school.”

“I swear to god you are the most into himself person I had ever met jaemin.”

“But you love me” jaemin said and smiled at donghyuck sweetly.

“Your boyfriend is literally sitting right next to you. I mean yes he might look like a tomato right now but he is still your boyfriend for god’s sake nana.”

“You know which way I meant it bitch.”

“don’t curse! We have children here!” mark said, pointing at jisung with his spoon.

“He is freaking fifteen. He knows how to curse” jaemin said and rolled his eyes.

“And you are seventeen but it doesn’t give you any rights to curse beside a child.”

“Mark I swear to go-“

“Can we just eat our meal in peace for once please? Chenle and I have to study Korean before the next class starts. He got to be ready for his exam.”

“Yes. Yes, we can renjun. We actually should do. So, all of you, shut your god damn mouth and eat your meal.”

Everyone kept quiet and started eating without saying any word. There were not a lot of times that mark went hardcore like that. They knew something was happening when mark did not talk to them with his soft but reassuring tone that he always used.

Donghyuck held his hand under the table and caressed his knuckles tenderly. Mark looked at donghyuck’s puppy like eyes that were asking “what’s wrong?” without needing any words and sighed.

“I’m sorry guys. I’m just so stressed today. My parents did the “you are about to go to university. You gotta be ready.” Talk with me yesterday and to be honest it hit me hard. I am not…sure if I want to be separated by you guys. And honestly I’m not sure if I’m ready for university.”

“It’s okay hyung we get it. Going to somewhere you had never been seems scary. Especially without any friend going with you. We understand how you feel.”

Surprisingly, it was the youngest member, jisung who said it. Everyone in the table nodded their head, agreeing on what he just said.

“You don’t have to apologize hyung. You didn’t even do anything bad. I mean I really wanted to shut my mouth when you said it like that but it wasn’t that bad really.” Jeno said with a joking tone to relax mark a bit.

“And hey who said you will be separated from us? Who said we will stop being little brats towards you? Jisung still needs someone to help him at math cause except you we all suck at math, jeno still needs someone who isn’t fun just like him to not feel alone, renjun still need someone sane like you to not get crazy in this friend group, chenle still needs someone who can handle with his dolphin laughters, donghyuck still needs his first love to marry and I still need you to pet your cute dog.” 

“wow jaemin thank you for needing me just for my dog. I feel so loved.”

Jaemin gave him a fake sweet smile “you are welcome hyung.”

“What jaemin is trying to say is we will be together forever hyung. We might go to different universities, we will probably work in different places, let’s be honest and we might even live in different places that are so far from each other years later but we will still be bounded by our hearts.”

“And of course if there is someone who will turn this conversation into a dramatic “we are always one in the heart” type of thing its lee jeno.”

“I love you too renjun thank you” jeno said, eye smiling at renjun but everyone knew that smile wasn’t a sweet one. It was the “I might suffocate you with a pillow tonight” kind of smile but again, everyone knew jeno was too much of a soft person to do that.

“If you flirt with renjun one more time I swear to god jeno.”

“I’m sorry baby I won’t joke again like that” jeno said and snuggled at jaemin like a little cat.

“You better not.”

Jeno noted one more time in his mind that jealous jaemin was not the sweetest jaemin. But it was okay. He loved him anyway. Even when he threw an ice cream on a girl’s face who was trying to flirt with jeno. “You said you have a boyfriend and she still touched your arm. I had all the god damn rights to choke her on that ice cream.” “Yes baby of course you had.”

 

While everyone else was joking about how jaemin was the hardcore one in the relationship and jeno was the softie, which was actually wrong because they were both such softies, especially when jaemin ask for cuddles in the middle of the night, chenle talked out of a sudden.

“We love you hyung. You will never be alone. Don’t worry.”

Beside being amazed by how well the Chinese boy pronounced the words mark was also amazed by how maturely he talked. When his younger friends did grew up that much? 

Donghyuck squeezed his hand tightly and mark could only smile and say “I know. I love you guys too.”

With a knowing smile, donghyuck linked his arms with mark and pulled him closer. “So when will we marry hyung?”

“Oh no not that again”

“If he says, “I want a pastel color themed wedding” again with that sickingly sweet tone I swear to god”

“I will literally jump out of the window”

“And I will join you”

“I actually just want pastel blue and pink themed but-”

“So jaemin will you join me? The window is open already”

“Oh renjun when did I say no to any of your questions?”

“I just wanted to eat my fries in peace. I just wanted to eat my god damn fries in freaking peace.”

“Its okay jisung we can sneak out of the math class and eat together in the roof later”

“Thank you chenle you are the only one who understands me here”

“Are you crying…into your fries?”

“I do actually hyung yes.”

“……………..”

“So! We were talking about the pastels.”

“Guys jaemin and renjun are literally in front of the big window.”

“Jaemin baby no! You cannot die. We will marry!”

“We will marry?????”

“Renjun hyung make place for me”

“Jisung no-“

“SIT YOUR DRAMATIC ASSES DOWN AND LISTEN TO MY GOD DAMN WEDDING PLAN!!!

Mark just watched the chaos that was happening in front of his eyes quietly till everyone shut up and sat down then laughed. 

“You are lucky that I love you so much mark hyung or else I would-”

Mark held donghyuck’s hand, stopping him midsentence. 

“I know baby I’m sorry”

Donghyuck immediately got so soft. Oh, wait…he was always so soft for mark.

“It’s okay. Let’s talk about pastels.”

“Yes let’s talk about them darling.”

“I still wanna jump out of the window tho”

“THE FUCKING JUMP YOU PIECE OF DISRESPECTING BRAT!”

_______________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe we are actually going to that movie”

“Come on hyuckkie it’s a nice movie. I heard good things about it.”

“Oh yeah, a movie about a possessed doll. How lovely.”

When mark gave him the puppy eyes he just sighed and said “you are lucky that I love you so much. And we will cuddle tonight or else I can’t sleep after that scary shit.”

“Thank you. I love you hyuckkie.” Mark said and pecked his lips sweetly.

________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh”

“What happened?”

“I gotta go to bathroom”

“What??”

“I guess I drank too much water”

“You will leave me alone? In a scary movie?!”

“I’ll be back before it starts I promise.”

“No mar-”

A peck on his lips and mark was gone.

“I hate you”

Donghyuck had never been good at lying even when he just murmured to himself.

Suddenly the lights went off and the screen started playing something. Donghyuck closed his eyes with his hands and prayed god that there won’t be any jump scares. But mark’s voice was a big jumpscare already cause how the hell he came back so quick?? Donghyuck looked his left to see mark but mark wasn’t there. But he could still hear his voice. So he did what many would do and looked at the screen. And here he was, talking with his soft tender voice, on the huge screen.

“Hi donghyuck, I know I said we will watch a scary movie together and I’m sorry but you will watch another movie instead of that. Hope you will like it. Oh but watch it carefully cause when it’s finished I will ask you a question. And I hope you will answer with what I expect you will.”

The screen went to back before a video from their childhood started playing. They were probably seven years old that time. They were holding a customer’s hair while donghyuck’s mom was cutting it. Out of a sudden donghyuck’s hand slipped and the hair got cut in the wrong way.

“donghyuck!!!” his mother yelled at him but before donghyuck could say anything mark talked with a shaking voice.

“I-I’m so sorry mrs. Lee it’s my fault not hyuckkie’s. I distracted him. I’m at fault not him. P-please don’t p-punish him.”

“n-no mom it’s my fault. Please don’t tell mrs. Lee about it. I’m the guilty one”

Mark started talking again even though the video kept playing.  
“Do you remember how we both tried to take the blame because we didn’t want each other to get punished? I guess that was the time I understood that I would do anything for you. And you would do anything for me too. Even not eating chocolate for the whole month. Which we both couldn’t do that time.”

The screen showed another video from their middle school times. Donghyuck was sitting on the ground with one of his knees close to his chest. He was crying loudly while mark was blowing on the wound gently. Donghyuck cried harder when mark placed a band aid on it gently but then he also placed a soft kiss on the band aided wound and he stopped crying suddenly.

“Does it still hurt hyuckkie?”

Donghyuck shook his head and sniffed “not so much anymore hyunggie.”

Mark’s worried face finally looked relieved and he smiled at the boy in front of him sweetly “good. When you get hurt I feel your pain too hyuckkie”

“I was telling the truth. I was really feeling your pain whenever you were hurt. I still do. Your pain is my pain, your sadness too. If you are hurting, I am hurting too. If you are sad, I am sad too. But when you are happy…then I am the happiest man alive.”

The next video showed the time when they went to camping in high school with their friends. It was crystal clear that this video was taken secretly, behind the bushes, probably by na jaemin.

Donghyuck and mark was sitting on the floor. Mark was playing his guitar while donghyuck was singing a song. It was already so beautiful but when donghyuck sang the line "And we really don't need the light, cause we're stars tonight" and leaned forward to kiss mark it got even more beautiful.

“Mark…I know you are afraid. I am too. I am afraid of you forgetting me once you saw all those pretty faces in there. I am afraid that I won’t be a good enough boyfriend when I won’t be able to visit you cause of my own exams. I am afraid that the long distance relationship will ruin our relationship.” Donghyuck said once they broke the kiss and held mark’s hands. “But I trust you. No matter what happens I will always trust you. Cause I know you won’t fall for those pretty faces. I know you. And I trust you. So you trust me too please when I say everything will be alright. We will struggle and maybe suffer but at the end, it will worth all the pain. Cause just to have your love I could bear all the pain. And I know you would do the same.”

Donghyuck was already crying but he cried more when mark started talking again.

“That night you gave me more than just your love. Your love was what was keeping me alive. But your trust was what made me handle with all of the struggles that I had in the passing years. That night you changed something in our relationship, in such a great way and since then I could never forget the words that left your mouth that time. And the way you looked at me while saying those words.”

The last video was taken by someone else again but this time it was clear the mean person in the frame, mark was completely aware that he was being filmed. In the shot mark was sitting on of the comfy chairs of the hair salon that they both grew up in. donghyuck’s mother was in front of him. mark cleared his throat and smiled at her.

“mrs. Lee to be honest I am so nervous right now that my heart is beating on my throat. But I’m pretty sure you know what I will ask you, considering the fact that hyuck said the same thing for like a hundred times throughout the years.”

Donghyuck’s mom just nodded her head and smiled. Of course she knew what mark was going to ask. Ever since the first time he said that donghyuck never stopped saying “I will marry with mark.”

“I had loved your son since I knew my name. And in those years we spent together he became the biggest part of-no he became my life. He became the reason why I wake up every morning with a smile on my face. In those years we also had some problems, like you know” she did know. “But we solved them together again at the end. And I realized that I never want to live without your son in my life. I realized that even though we are connected by the heart I want to be connected to donghyuck with a golden ring too. So I’m asking to you, mrs. Lee, can I marry your son?”

Tears were gathered in the woman’s eyes when she got up and pulled mark into a hug.

“I would be so honored” she said “and I would be so happy to know my son is married with the boy he loves with all of his heart.”

The screen turned to black again and then the mark on the screen talked again. “Hi again hyuckkie. You remember that I said I will ask you a question right? If you please turn around I want to ask it to you face to face.”

The screen turned into pitch black, the light turned on again and when donghyuck turned around, he saw mark was standing there, looking at him lovingly.  
Mark walked towards him and stopped right in front of him.

“Mark…”

“Donghyuck…I love you so so so so much. And I want to spend my life with you, I want to be with you forever. So-”

Donghyuck sobbed hard when mark went down on one knee and pulled out a box “will you marry me lee donghyuck, the love of my life?”

All donghyuck could do was saying “yes yes yes” over and over again with his tears rolling down so fast like waterfalls and pulling mark into a kiss then a hug after the golden ring was placed on his finger.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

“So your wedding will be pastel colors themed really?”

“It better be. I already bought my suit to fit that theme.”

“You..Bought it pretty early.”

“I knew hyuck was gonna say yes. I mean come on he had been saying “I will marry mark” since we were like seven years old.”

“I was saying it since we were five years old actually nana.”

“Whatever” jaemin said and rolled his eyes. “So will it be pastel or not?”

“It will be pastel. Now excuse us please, we gotta talk about something” mark said, held donghyuck’s hand and pulled him away from the loud group of friends.

“So…did you like it?”

“Did I like what?” donghyuck tried to sound innocent but they both knew what mark meant.

“Did you like my proposal? I had been planning it for weeks.”

“It was the best proposal ever.” 

But the smile on mark’s face was better than everything in this world for donghyuck. He suddenly started laughing which made mark gave him a confused look.

“I just thought about something.”

“And what is that thing?”

Donghyuck pulled mark closer and linked his arms on his neck “I told you I will marry you”

Mark laughed and said, “You told me really. And you kept your promise.” Before kissing donghyuck.

Everything was perfect. So so so perfect…

“Why is jaemin hyung crying ugly and recording them kissing?”

Jeno elbowed jisung gently and said “shhh let him do.”

“My children grew up so fast” jaemin said and sniffed loudly.

“But mark hyung is older than yo-”

Jeno elbowed him again “let.him.do.”

Jisung just sighed and “let him do”. It was the happiest day of them anyway so why ruining it.

But even jaemin’s way too loud sobs couldn’t ruin it. That moment was just too perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i just want to say that i don't dislike koeun in anyway. i actually like her a lot and all girls in sm ^-^ but i needed a female character to write that had a crush on mark and many ppl ships koeun and mark so i wrote her. so yeah i like her, please don't misunderstand it ^-^


End file.
